Caspond Bessarez
Caspond Bessarez (カスポンド・ベサーレス) is a royal prince of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the older brother of Calca Bessarez. The prince is currently the defacto leader of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army after he was rescued from the internment camp. After the war with the Demi-Human Alliance was settled, Caspond was later appointed as King of the Holy Kingdom. Appearance Caspond is a tall man with blue eyes and straight long blond hair that appears to be on his late twenties or his early thirties. After his release from the prison camp, Caspond is described to be a skinny individual. Personality Caspond appears to have a strong hatred for demi-humans that his countrymen share. His experience as a prisoner by the demi-humans has not changed his perspectives on them. The prince was willing to kill several demi-humans by himself, even though they had been enslaved and treated just as badly by Jaldabaoth's occupation. Caspond however, can be sociable and focused at the the task at hand when the need arises. Unlike his idealistic sister, Calca, he is a realist and understands that sacrifices are needed to achieve a goal. Background Originally, next in line for the throne of the Holy Kingdom, Caspond was passed over by his father, who gave the throne to his younger sister. While an excellent individual in his own right, Caspond realized that his sister was even more capable than him and sought knowledge despite being born into noble society. Caspond was not interested in bloodline feuds and so he ceded the succession to his sister. Although he does not regret his decision, Caspond worries about his sister's well-being. In truth, if he became the Holy King, Caspond would be much more willing to engage in underhanded activities than his sister. Hence, he would have been better suited for the throne over Calca. When Demi-Human Alliance invaded the Northern Holy Kingdom, Caspond fled to a city under the control of Baron Bagnen. Unfortunately, the city was captured by Buser and the inhabitants were imprisoned in internment camps. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Caspond was rescued by the Holy Liberation Army after the city he was interned at was recaptured from Buser. He was later introduced to Ainz Ooal Gown and Neia Baraja by Gustav Montagnés and personally thanked the Sorcerer King for his efforts in reclaiming the kingdom. He discussed with Ainz the next step in retaking the Holy Kingdom, and the plan to retreat South to regroup with the main force. Caspond later allowed Ainz and Neia to take their leave so that he may rest. After the two left, he spoke to Remedios and Gustav of the war effort. Rather than return to the South, Caspond stated that they would stand their ground in the city and draw Jaldabaoth to them. In order to get the demon's full attention, he intended delay the evacuation to the South long enough for demon's forces to arrive. He wanted to force a situation in which the Sorcerer King would have to fight against Jaldabaoth, and also decrease the amount of demi-humans in the area. He ordered several remaining demi-humans to be freed to spread word of the city's liberation so that the plan would go accordingly. Abilities and Powers Caspond is the last known remaining member of the Royal Family and thus, he currently holds the de-facto position as regent and has assumed command of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Known Classes *'Cleric' *'Sage' *'High Noble' Relationships Calca Bessarez Out of all her siblings, Caspond is the only one that Calca trusts. Baron Bagnen Bagnen was a fellow captive during Caspond's captivity by the demi-human army. The prince showed some concern of the baron's health and requested the status of his friend's condition. Ainz Ooal Gown Caspond is grateful to Ainz because he was rescued by him and thus, acknowledges his power although he does not approve of his actions like sparing the demi-humans. Instead, he wants to kill them including the ones who were suffering with him. His resentment for them had gotten so strong that Caspond was even willing to trade Ainz for the holy sword belonging to Remedios so he could kill them. Kelart Custodio Caspond is quite rare among the royal family, since he does bear any hatred toward Kelart. Trivia * The nobles of the Southern Holy Kingdom wanted him as the Holy King instead of Calca Bessarez. * At some point in time, he had been neatly killed with instant death magic upon getting captured. * The events that unfold in Light Novel Volume 12 and Volume 13 will be detailed from Doppel-Caspond's role as Caspond Bessarez. Quotes * (To Ainz): "Ohhh! Words cannot express my gratitude, Your Majesty. I am honored to meet you. As others have said, I am the brother who was eclipsed by my outstanding little sister." * (To Remedios): "Your heart would be as twisted as mine if you had tasted the same hell I did. I can't spout pretty words any more, huh. They make me sick… As for what did they do to us… I guess you haven't heard yet. In that case, go find someone and ask them. That way, you'll know exactly how evil and blasphemous demons are." * (To a paladin about Neia and Shizu): "Hehe. The fact that she's protected by that maid demon means she's the strongest in this city, you know? Trying to directly silence her is extremely dangerous, so we'll have to leave things as they are. I understand your concerns, but every move available to us is a bad one." * (To a messenger): "This news is very dangerous. If the army learns of it, they'll lose their will to fight and we'll lose a battle that we could have won. Also, a lot of people might end up dying. We must not tell anyone about this for the sake of unity." * (To himself): "Enjoy the taste of happiness for a while longer, citizens of my country." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sovereigns Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Nobles Category:High Nobles Category:Clerics Category:Sages Category:Magic Casters Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom